


Marinette's New Shield

by A3nt_m3lody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Felix Culpa, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette deserves better, Marinette protection squad, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tumblr: multifandom-imagines-things, adventures of ruby culpa, cousin adrien, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3nt_m3lody/pseuds/A3nt_m3lody
Summary: A/n: I'm not late in the salt train that is Chameleon, I just never posted anything for it. This is my first miraculous post. Ruby Culpa is my oc who is related to the famous Felix Culpa that everyone is in love with. Enjoy :D I suck





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm not late in the salt train that is Chameleon, I just never posted anything for it. This is my first miraculous post. Ruby Culpa is my oc who is related to the famous Felix Culpa that everyone is in love with. Enjoy :D I suck

Its been months since Lila's return, and for its been _hell._ She's done nothing but say that the italian girl is _lying,_ and yet her so called friends don't believe her. Don't believe that pure, _innocent,_ sweetMarinette hates lies.

The hurt she felt when none of them believed her, when _Alya_ told her to fact check when _she_ didn't do any of that herself. _Take the high road._ A cheap excuse to be a coward. But she can't really fault Adrien for siding with the others. He's never really had friends before or a father to teach him.

_And yet the sweetest person--in his opinion-- is getting hurt and he does nothing._ Marinette shook her head. Lila wanted to rid marinette of all her friends and Adrien. But clearly it's not enough now. The others have joined in on tripping her, calling her names, talking behind her back. And she's ignored them all. Its not healthy, she knows it, but who else can believe her. All she has is Tikki and her parents.

Her parents.

She loves them a lot, but she can't tell them this. Not now. And though she hasn't told Master Fu about it, she has a feeling that he knows. Why else would they have meditation sessions almost every weekend. But it helped lessen the pain. Marinette no longer _cared_. Her smiles weren't bright at school, her eyes didn't shine as much. She no longer had presents to give to anyone. No longer paid attention to anything that wasn't work related.

Surprisingly when Chloe noticed this-- especially after coming back from New York--, she was a bit nicer to Marinette. Queen bee had really changed her. So she gave Chloe a chance, and the blonde took it seriously. They started over, slowly bonding over things in common. Chloe eventually trusting Marinette about liking girls. And Marinette trusting Chloe about liking both genders.

Lila on the other hand was slowly taking the school. Spreading lie after lie, rumor after rumor, all to make sure Marinette didn't have friends again. It almost worked, but Lila never saw that girl coming.

°·°·°·°·°·

The atmosphere was toxic, she knew that much. Her cousin Felix had warned her about this school before he left again, saying that there more bullies than ever. That his friend Marinette was caught in a corner and the light had gone out of her. So it was her job to change that.

The first thing she saw when she entered her assigned classroom, was a large group surrounding one person. Almost the entire class was listening to an Italian girl spout out some nonsense about knowing the late Michael Jackson. In just 5 minutes of standing there, she deduced that everyone seemed like a hypocrite. Moving her eyes away from the large group, she spotted 2 girls sitting up at the back, talking quietly.

The blonde was familiar, being practically family, though she didn't like her very much. The other, was probably what her cousin was going on about. Though she wore pink, the colors look faded, her eyes dark blue, and her face practically emotionless. Her face screamed tired, but didnt show it to anyone. A tap on her shoulder, caused the girl to turn, seeing a tall woman, presumably her teacher, smiling softly at her.

"You must be Ruby Culpa." She said quietly to her, watching the young girl nod her head. "Are you, by any chance, related to a Felix Culpa?"

"Yes I am. He's my cousin, we are very close." She answered calmly, running a hand through her short hair.

"Well I'm happy that you could join us. The only available seat we have is the next to Marinette is. If you have any questions, you can ask her or myself. As class rep, she'll be able to help you with what she can." Ruby didn't miss the way she avoided offering to ask the other students for help. Clearly it was worse than she expected. Nodding her head, she turns again, this time catching a pair of green eyes stare at her in shock.

Frowning, she goes to walk to the back, when she hears a voice excuse themselves and practically feels herself being dragged out of the classroom. She hears the person saying to the teacher-- who she has yet to get a name- that they needed to talk. When they're both far away from the class, Ruby moves her arm away.

"Ruby! I've missed you so much! Felix didn't tell me you were coming here!" Adrien said excitedly and she stared at her baby cousin's innocent green eyes, causing her frown to deepen.

"Because I didn't want him to tell anyone. Adrien, I want you to look at me in the eyes right now. And _tell _me you didn't cause the tension that's in the class room right now." She sees Adrien immediately deflate, causing her to sigh. She can't blame him, her father was never one for teaching. "Alright drop the face. I'm here to set things right. And you know that nothing will stop me." She says, giving him a look when she saw that he was about to protest.

Sighing, he nodded, smiling a bit. "Just don't cause a lot of trouble please." Ruby scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh please, Agreste. You know Felix causes more trouble when its something as bad as this. Just be glad both of us aren't here." Adrien nodded in agreement, gesturung to return to class.

"Also, don't mention that we're related. Not until I figure this mess out." She watched him nod his head, before he entered first, Ruby a few seconds after. She headed for the teacher, asking for her name so that she remembers, and for a favor. Once the teacher-- Mme. Bustier as she said-- agrees, she clears her throat loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone.

Everyone fauning over the italian girl stop, missing the look of irritation on her face as they turn to Ruby and Mme. Bustier. "Class I would like to introduce you to Ruby. She'll be with us for quite a while, so I hope you all be nice to her." Ruby watches the faces of everyone. Some of the girls smiling and waving, the boys mostly giving nods, while the italian girl just crosses her arms.

The girl ignores her and looks towards the back, seeing Chloe's wide eyes and the bluenette stare at her curiously. After a few more seconds, everyone is back at fauning over the Italian, and Ruby sees the blue eyed girl quickly shut down her emotions. _Now I get it._

Silently, she walked up the steps after Mme. Bustier leaves for something and goes to sit in her seat, shaking her head slowly at the direction of Chloe when she's about to speak. She catches Chloe deflate a bit but nods, continuing to talk quietly and do some work with Marinette. _This is new._

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that footsteps are heard and a girl with glasses and a checkered shirt walks up, standing in front of her. "Hey new girl! I saw earlier Adrien drag you outside, you guys friends?" She was smiling, completely ignoring the other two in the back.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. We've known each other since we were younger."

"That's so cool! My name's Alya, nice to meet you Ruby." Alya smiled brightly and held out a hand to shake, which Ruby took. When she felt the firm excited shake, she hid a frown. _She's angry at someone._ "Hey, maybe you can hang out with us during lunch? There's this really cool friend of mine who has these amazing adventures."

"I'll think about it. But I'll let you know." Ruby says calmly, and Ruby doesn't miss the way Alya glances at the two people next to her, surprise written on her face before scoffing and returning to the large group, sitting next to a boy with a hat on, the italian girl on her other side.

She let her frown show and turned Chloe, who was staring her grimly. With a shake of her head, she shifted to Marinette and understanding showed in her eyes. _It's way worse than Felix had said._

°·°·°·°·

When it hit lunch, Ruby walked around aimlessly, vaguely listening to the chatter that was happening around.

"RUBY!!" She turned just has a blonde in a yellow jacket almost crashed into her, giving her the biggest bone crushing hug. "I didn't know you were coming here! Come on, I have someone to introduce you to!" Chloe said excitedly. She dragged Ruby outside to the park, aware that people were watching. Once they reached their destination, Chloe let go of her hand and saw Marinette eating what looked to be a croissant sandwich.

Turning to the blonde, she crossed her arms, noting how different she has been. "You know why I'm here." It wasn't a question, far from it. She needed verification from the mayor's daughter before she can start.

Chloe sighed softly, nodding as she glanced at Marinette. "Its way worse than when I bullied her. I already texted daddy saying that you were here."

"Good, only thing I ask is that you don't say anything about me being related to Felix." Ruby stated, eyeing Alya in the distance, the girl staring back in confusion. She turned, walking up to the quiet noirnette and crouched so that they were in eye level. Marinette stopped eating her sandwich, eyeing the girl in front of her. Ruby just smiled softly, holding a hand out to her.

"Felix has told me a lot about you, Marinette. And from what I've gathered in the last few hours, taking the high ground has cost you dearly." She spoke gently, watching Marinette's eyes widen, before tears blurred her vision. She set her meal aside and cried, sliding onto the floor. Ruby caught her and held her gently, drawing small circles on her back to calm her down.

It worked eventually, Marinette jsut sniffled occasionally, slowly moving away from Ruby. She could make out the red on her face as she looked away, causing Ruby to smile. "Don't worry your little head about anything Marinette. I'll make sure everything is right before I leave."

"Rubes, they're coming." Chloe whispered as Ruby calmly helped Marinette back on the bench, before turning around, standing in front of Marinette protectively as she wiped her eyes.

"Hi! You're Ruby, right? I'm Lila." The italian girl said, offering her right hand to the girl. A cold stare, she shook the girl's hand and instantly felt a lot of negativity.

"Nice to meet you, Lila. Is there--"

"Marinette are you seriosuly crying right now? Those crocodile tears of yours aren't to make us forgive you for treating Lila terrible." Alya sneered, causing Ruby to stare right at her, noting Lila's little smirk.

"How do you know that its fake?" Ruby's cold voice startled Alya, as everyone turned their glaring to the new girl. She remained unfazed, waiting for an answer. She saw Adrien stare at Marinette worriedly.

"I forgot to mention this earlier. Marinette is a bully. She's done nothing but torment poor Lila since she got back. And just spouted some random tears so she can--"

"So she can what, Alya Cheshire." Ruby's voice cut through the angry girl's voice. Her eyes widen at the reveal of her last name by the new girl. Chloe smirked as she crossed her arms, Marinette watching with wide eyes.

"She's crying because she had a panic attack. No one fakes a panic attack. Especially when there's toxic air around." She saw some of the girls cast worried looks to Marinette, the boy with the hat doing the same. "I was just helping her relieve that so I can introduce myself."

"H-how do you know my whole name?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. Was this girl really focused on how she knew her name instead of the girl behind her? This was worse than she can imagine.

"Wow, so I've said a lot and that's the only thing you're paying attention to. That says a lot. I glanced at the roster on Mme. Bustier's desk. Now if none of you have anything else to say, especially to Marinette, you can kindly all leave. As first impressions go, I did not enjoy this. Each and everyone of you get one chance to make me change my mind on all of you. And I say this once." She stared at all of them coldly, eyes settling on Lila.

Lila didn't back down, unlike the others visibly shrinking away from the stare, but Ruby could easily see the girl was getting unnerved. Slowly they all left, Adrien casting a sad look to Marinette before walking away with the others.

Once they were gone, Ruby turned around, her cold stare softening. "Don't blame Adrien for asking you to keep quiet. His father hasn't really taught him these things. But both Adrien and Felix have told me about you and all the good you've done. You're not alone in this, Marinette. What I want you to do while I set things right, is to be confident in yourself." She was crouched in front of the girl again, watching slowly as her eyes shined a bit.

"T-thank you." Marinette stuttered, pink dusting her cheeks a bit. Ruby smiled and stood, turning to the blonde next to her.

"I'll be back later. Make sure she's still smiling and that none of those classmates get near. Especially Lila Rossi _and _Alya Cheshire." She stared at the blonde, watching as she smirked and nod.

"They're lucky Marinette isn't Ladybug, then they would've lost the best person as their friend. Ridiculous."

"Speaking of which," Ruby spoke up, noting how Marinette gave a look to Chloe, "I don't fully know what's going on in Paris. I was in Japan for a long time studying. I want to know more about the heroes and these akumas."

"Wait studying? Studying what?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious. The girl smiled and pulled out her phone, fixing the strap of her bag over shoulder.

"I'm planning on writing a book, and I want a version of it to be in Japanese. There's already a French and English version being edited by a few friends who's helping me for fun."

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Marinette exclaimed happily, smile so huge it was almost blinding. "When you publish it, can I be the first one to read it?" The blue eyed girl stared pleadingly, causing Ruby to laugh.

"Of course. You and Chloe can get free a copy when it comes out. Now I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later." She said, waving at them as she walked off. She texted a few things to her cousin before calling someone.

"Hello, Penny? I'm here to talk about Marinette. You were right, she is too good to be taken advantage of. I have a plan and I need your help." Ruby walked across the courtyard, aware of a pairs of eyes watching her. Turning her head, she saw Lila stare at her.

They stared at each other for a minute before Ruby smirked, giving the Italian girl a thumbs down, shocking and enraging her.

_Lila's going down._


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: guys, thank you so much for your interest in my first posted miraculous story!!! I do have others that I play around with(literally wrote one while at work) and might decide to post those in some near future. This is a little longer than the first one. And I might make a little chapter series. I don’t own miraculous ladybug!! And please don't steal this :D

Plans are simple, especially if you do it accordingly. Lila’s plan was easy to see through. Make a few little lies about your life to get people’s attention, shed a few tears to get what you want, make sure no one stands in your way.

Things seemed to have backfired with Marinette, so Lila made sure to spin those lies towards Marinette. Little bullying antics and maybe one or two threats. Ruby doesn’t like amateurs, especially ones like her who take advantage of others. It’s also the class’s fault for believing things that could be checked _online_.

In the few weeks she’s been here, she knew everyone’s name and other information. One surrounding factor was that Marinette has helped all of them and has gotten nothing in return. Genuinely, that’s what a good person does. But in Marinette’s case, they take _advantage_ of her kindness. And since Lila arrived, they’ve ignored all the good things she did for them and thought the young designer was a jealous bitch.

_Be confident in yourself_. She told the designer before leaving that day. There’s a complexity in making plans. The crucial thing is that it doesn’t backfire. Somehow, Marinette trusted Ruby to make things right. And Ruby would make sure to rightfully deserve that trust.

Alya’s friendship with Marinette was more or less normal at first, a friend trying to encourage the other to be more confident and stand for herself. It worked wonders. Then Alya starts accusing Marinette of not having facts when she should have them first. She’s the journalist, not Marinette. And yet, believed those lies a pretty Italian was spilling. _Hypocrite_.

They would regret doing losing Marinette. Ruby would make sure of it.

“Rubes!” The girl in question looked up at her name being called, seeing Alya walking towards her, Lila next to her. She had a scowl on her face but quickly changed to a smile when Alya turned to her. _Your reaction times are pathetic._

“What can I do for you ladies?”

“We’re having a picnic later at the park and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. The whole class will be there!” Alya says excitedly. Ruby had a feeling it two certain people weren’t invited, however, she didn’t say anything.

“I’ll have to check if I’m able to. A family member of mine asked for a small photoshoot session and I promised I’d be there on time.”

“Oh Wow!” Alya’s excitement seemed innocent enough, her interest viewable from miles around. “You’re a model like Adrien?” Lila seemed interested in the conversation, seeing as she looked up in surprise.

“Not really. I pose for a few photos, but I’m more the one behind the camera. Well, that’s what I’m still learning anyway.” She replied watching both girls' reactions. One of pure excitement and the other of skepticism. If Lila didn’t believe her, that’s her problem. Even her uncle Gabriel was impressed with her skills, so she had no interest in impressing a common liar.

Her beginning plan is simple, befriend the class to get to know them. But not get close to any of them but Marinette, who needed the most support. That was step one. Lila already has the mindset that Ruby could be planning, but that was the point. So the liar could be aware of what was to come, just not know how much. _And how Ruby loves it when they don’t know._

“What else do you do?” Alya states excitedly, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. The _‘reporter’_ had her phone out, filming her.

“Nothing special really. I write for a small media company. They’re helping me with getting both my informative and creative pages out there. I have a friend editing a small book I’m writing in English as we speak.”

“In English?! What a scoop! You have to give me details, girl!” Alya practically screamed, her eyes shining brightly. Surprisingly Lila hasn’t said anything, but Ruby had no doubt the girl would make up a lie that related to what she heard.

“Maybe later. There’s some things I have to do. As well as homework.” Ruby stated, leaning back on the bench she was at in the first place. Alya deflated a bit but understood, both girls waving goodbye before leaving. Lila looked back at Ruby, glaring a little at her, but the girl wasn’t worried. She raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, taking out her phone to study.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·

True to Ruby’s word, she was the one behind the camera. But she wasn’t alone. One of the model’s that works for Gabriel Agreste himself was there, along with Adrien, his photographer, Gorilla, Chloe, and Marinette. Ruby invited the girls and ran into Adrien who wanted to talk with Ruby when they both got breaks.

The photoshoot was going well, both Marinette and Chloe impressed by the professionalism Ruby had.

“You lied to Alya and Lila?”

“Technically I didn’t. This model is actually a close friend, almost family. And Adrien is a family member, so only you guys know this. But what they don’t know, won’t hurt em.” Ruby replies when they get a small break to stretch before another shoot.

“And yet it could if they see us here,” Adrien says, walking up to the three girls. _Guess it’s time._ Adrien glanced at Marinette before turning back to his cousin, his eyes telling her everything.

“Guys I’ll be back. Me and Adrien are going to talk for a bit.” Marinette and Chloe shared a look before nodding, watching as the cousins moved away.

“I know what I said to her was wrong,” Adrien started, not waiting for Ruby to speak. “Taking the high road isn’t really ideal, but I want to help her. The smile I used to see is so fake now, and I can see she’s hurting.” Adrien had small tears in his eyes, and Ruby saw something shift in his shirt.

“Rubes, I don’t know what to do.” The blonde boy said and he looked like the same 6-year-old who wondered why his father barely had time for him. Silently, she stepped forward and gave her cousin a hug, feeling him wrap his arms around her. They stayed like that for a little bit, before she pulled away and ruffled his hair.

“Admitting that is already progress. All you have to do now is talk to her. Apologize and listen to her side of the story. These so-called akumas may target Lila if she gets found out, yes, but that would also make her a willing target. I heard from Marinette that she has been akumatized 3 times. You have every right to not join in me taking down Lila, but as long as you’re there for Marinette, that’s enough.” Ruby spoke gently, patting her cousin’s blonde little head. He smiled brightly, his watery green eyes shining.

“Thank you, Rubes. I don’t know what I would do with you.”

“You’d mope around the mistake you made until it was too late.” She deadpanned, and the blonde laughed.

°·°·°·°·°·°

Not far from where the cousins were, two girls watched in shock of what was happening. Alya quickly took out her phone and recorded, all while Lila fumed next to her. _Adrien is mine!_

“Let's ask them! Maybe Ruby’s a rival.” Alya said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lila, who quickly changed her facial expression to shock. The blogger grabbed Lila’s arm and dragged her over to the two.

“…of course I love her, she’s family, you idiot. And one of the best female models around. Unless we got Marinette to join. She gives off two tones, I’m surprised you haven't noticed.”

“Well, you do have a special sense for these things.” Adrien shrugged lazily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Well, she gives off a type of flower princess for one. Think about it. She already has flower designs, I’ve seen them by the way, and with her modeling one of those outfits and you with your title as a sunshine child? The fans will go wild! But underneath that flower princess is a _storm_. Like a female warrior naturally leading everyone to peace.” Ruby ranted off, fully aware of the company they were gonna have.

“I never thought about it that way. I mean yeah, I call her our everyday ladybug, but flower princess makes more sense. Actually–”

“Hey, guys!” Ruby and Adrien turned to see Alya with her phone out, loosely followed by a dragged Lila, who glared dangerously at Ruby.

“This is Alya coming to you with a new scoop! This is Ruby, she’s a new student at our school and have we got news! She’s a photographer, a model, and a writer! Granted, she hasn’t traveled or given us a bunch of stories like my best friend Lila, but she’s already up in the charts. And look at this!” Alya turned the camera to show Ruby and Adrien hold each other rather intimately. “Could they be a couple? Or is Ruby a rival to famous Lila?”

“Wait what?” Ruby raised an eyebrow, glancing at her cousin, who practically wanted to facepalm.

“Come on, girl! We know Adrien is the ultimate heartthrob with his sweet personality. Now, spill. Do you guys like each other? This is another rivalry between two well-known people?” Alya said, practically shoving the camera at their faces. Ruby frowned deeply, moving the camera out of the way, much to Alya’s confusion.

“I don’t like cameras so close to me, thank you very much. And second, me and Adrien are friends, we’ve known each other for years.” Ruby stated, growing annoyed with Alya.

“But even friends become couples! If I didn’t think Lila had a chance with Adrien, you guys would make a cute couple!” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Ruby watched as Lila fumed even more, her eyes now on all three of them. Alya blissfully unaware while Adrien slowly backed away, Ruby standing in front of him.

Lila radiated _so_ much negative energy, Ruby knew it was only a matter of time before an akuma came. True to her thought, she spotted a black butterfly fluttering over to the Italian girl. Somehow, as if sensing it, she turned, spotting the akuma before smirking. Thinking quickly, she pushed Adrien back and dashed past Alya, just as Lila was about to grab the akuma.

Ruby grabbed her wrist and with her other hand, let the akuma flutter to her family bracelet. Everyone stared in shock as Ruby let go of Lila and fell on the floor, holding her head. She vaguely heard Alya and Adrien yell out her name in concern.

Not far from where they are, Marinette felt her purse shift in the direction where the cousins had left and turned, gasping when she saw Ruby holding her head as Adrien, Alya, and Lila –in her case pretend– to calm Ruby down. She saw the purple outline and dashed towards them, Chloe right behind her.

_“Hmm, you are not ms. Rossi. No matter, your protective anger of wanting to help a friend is powerful. White knight, I give you the power to protect your friend from a manipulative liar. In return, I want Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”_

“No,” Ruby said loudly, her eyes snapped open as she slowly stood up, wobbling in her place. No one touched her but stayed close in any case. “You made a mistake, _Hawkmoth_. Because I know now who you are.” She said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. Everyone around her was freaking out, but Marinette just kept staring at Ruby, slowly inching toward.

She wrapped her fingers lightly on Ruby’s akumatized bracelet, and the girl snapped her head to the young designer. “Have fun trying to get your akuma back, Hawkmoth. I’m keeping it until Ladybug comes to purify it.”

_“You insolent girl! Give in to your anger!”_ Hawkmoth practically yelled, sending a wave of pain to her. She winced, closing her eyes tightly as she felt Marinette grab both of her wrists, grounding her.

“I have no anger. You’re trying to give me yours. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.” Ruby calmly stated, severing the connection between her and the villain. Once it was gone, she groaned, falling forward. If it wasn’t for Marinette holding her, she would’ve collapsed.

“Rubes, can you hear me?” Marinette says quietly, Chloe trying to shush the growing group around them. Ruby blinked a few times as her eyes began to focus on blue eyes.

“H-hey maribug.” The girl finally said, watching as Marinette let out a sigh of relief. She let Ruby lean on her, keeping a careful eye of the akumatized item.

“Ruby thank you so much! I would’ve been akumatized if you hadn’t saved me.” Lila spoke first, smiling brightly at her, though her eyes held a dangerous glint. Somehow the whole class was there, thanking her and asking if both she and Lila were okay.

The girl just smiled weakly, still feeling the negative effects of the akuma. It took a while but eventually, the class left, having a picnic to go in another area of the park.

Only Alya and Lila stayed behind, one filled with worry while the other was filled with silent anger. “Ruby, you sure you’re okay?” Alya asked, warily glancing at Marinette, who was still holding on to the girl.

“I’m fine. Marinette can take care of me. It’s not like _I_ have anything against her.” Ruby deadpanned, before quickly relaxing so the akuma can’t turn her. Alya seemed shocked by the statement and had no time to respond, feeling Lila pull her away.

“Chloe, help me get her out to a more secluded area,” Marinette spoke, the blonde nodding. Adrien had disappeared, probably getting something or going back to the photoshoot.

Both girls helped Ruby to the back of the bakery, which was the closest. Marinette left, saying she’ll bring some water and cookies. So Ruby stayed with Chloe, who for some reason was having a mental breakdown, though she hid it well.

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned her head on Chloe’s shoulder, waiting for Marinette or Ladybug.

Only after a few minutes, both Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive quietly, not wanting to startle the girl. Chloe– who had a red face, Marinette would talk to her later– gently woke Ruby up, and saw the heroes in front of her.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked softly, chat helping her sit up.

“I’m fine, Ladybug. Just a little tired. The akuma is in my bracelet.” She holds up her arm, and a darkened bracelet practically glares at the heroes.

“Chat Noir said that he saw you were keeping the akuma, and not being akumatized is very brave of you.” Ladybug smiled, removing the bracelet and handing it to Chat Noir.

She summoned a lucky charm, catching it and staring in confusion at the item. It was a phone that had a picture of Chloe, Ruby, Adrien, and Marinette. Chloe's face was red while Ruby held her possessively, and Marinette and Adrien were smiling in satisfaction.

_Later_. The heroine thought to herself as Chat Noir destroyed the bracelet and she caught the akuma, purifying it and throwing the lucky charm in the air. The little ladybugs fixed the broken bracelet and Ruby practically relaxed against Chloe.

“Do you know how the akuma came to you anyways?” Chloe said after a while, her face beet red.

“Alya thought me and Adrien were flirting with each other. Which one, gross, and two we’re cousins. And even if we weren’t related, he’d be like a little brother to me. So the reporter, who really doesn’t know what she’s doing, kept saying all this stuff that made me seem like a big deal and could rival Lila. Obviously she didn’t like that. Then Alya said that if she didn’t think Lila and Adrien would look good, I’d look great with him.” Ruby said, rolling her eyes while Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Ladybug, you need to do something about lie-la. And the supposed _'ladyblog’_ that is filled with lies.” Chloe huffed, watching Chat Noir nodding a little in agreement.

“Actually. I have a plan, and I could use your help.” Ruby stated, smirking at the heroes.

The Paris saviors looked at each other, the black-clad hero nodding at his partner. Turning back to Ruby, Ladybug smirked, a hand on her hip.

“We’re listening.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys thank you so much for waiting patiently on this :’D it means a lot!!! Fair warning, it’s a cliffhanger. Enjoy! I dont own miraculous ladybug

Marinette was exhausted. Ruby had almost been Akumatized hours ago but managed to not turn and keep the akuma. After that whole ordeal, she had told Chloe to take the girl home to rest. The plan she had to expose Lila was practically _gold,_ but it also involved practically destroying the ladyblog.

_Alya worked so hard for that, she would be crushed._

**_And yet it wouldn’t have been such a problem if she checked her own sources and asked Ladybug herself._** The Culpa siblings practically spoke in her head, shielding her mind from all the negative things. Ruby seemed younger than Felix, almost the same age as Adrien, but she was fsr more mature in every way. If Marinette didn’t receive the miraculous, she would bet Ruby would’ve gotten it.

_Speaking of which._

“Tikki?” The young girl called out to the red kwami, surprised by the silence. A few seconds passed before the little red blur appeared before her. “Tikki! I got worried you were captured or something.”

The little god giggled, kissing her chosen’s cheek. “I was just out getting a bit of fresh air. You should check on your friend. You don’t know what effects the akuma does, especially if she was still touched by the akuma.”

“You’re right.” The noirette said, going to stand up, only to hear her phone buzz with a text. Looking at her kwami, she picked up the phone, seeing that it was a message from Marc.

_Marc 1:34pm: hey mari. I know we havent talked in a bit, I went on a family trip and got really sick coming back. I was talking to Nath about all of us meeting and reviewing the next comic to publish, but he says some girl named Lila told him that she could talk to a famous writer– who’s dead mind you– about helping us publish it. Nath was also skeptical, given that I told him the writer was dead. Nath wants to verify something with you, so is it cool if we meet up tomorrow? Sorry for the long text._

Marinette read and reread the text. Nathaniel wasn’t one of the active Lila worshippers but believed it to some degree. But thanks to Marc, she was probably going to get a friend back. She held back tears as she stared at the text, feeling Tikki hug her cheek.

“Marinette it's okay. Let it out.” The little kwami said softly. And for the first time since Lila came back, Marinette cried, letting go of all the stress she’s held.

Losing her _friends_.

Being called a _bully_.

…Having someone _believe_ her.

For the first time in a while, Marinette cried for herself.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Ruby laid down on her bed, soft music playing on her speakers as she wrote to her brother, not leaving out any detail of the plan and asking what should be changed.

After sending the email, because her brother liked to keep it professional, she moved her laptop, opting to grab a book and read. Stretching, she stood from her bed and went the small shelf she had and grabbed a book, only to throw it in a direction when she felt someone in the room. She turned, seeing Ladybug smile at her while holding the book in her hand.

“Ladybug, I didn’t expect you to arrive,” Ruby said, raising an eyebrow at the heroine. The spotted hero just smiled, walking over and handing the book.

“I wanted to check up on you. Though it has been a few hours since you were almost Akumatized, there could be some effects that could happen later.” Ruby nodded, going over to her bed. She sat on the edge and gestured for Ladybug.

“It would also be a bit suspicious if Ladybug came to someone’s place in the middle of the day if there wasn’t an akuma.” The girl crossed her arms, seeming relaxed. But Ladybug knew Ruby was still a bit on edge.

“How are you feeling, honestly?” Ladybug asked, staring at Ruby. The girl in question sighed, looking down.

“A bit shaken. I know magic affects how you look and sound, but with Hawkmoth it was different. I _know _him, I’m almost positive about it. But I can’t bring myself to get any evidence without hurting people I care about. I’ve always been able to have a sixth sense on everything, that’s why they called me the more sensible one out of me and my brother.” Ruby explained, fiddling with her sleeve.

Ladybug was in shock. Ruby probably knew who Hawkmoth and could possibly end this terror in Paris. But she knew she can’t force her to reveal anything. Instead, she opted to listen, thinking that she could possibly a good holder in some near future if she talked to Fu about it.

“I don’t know if you know Marinette,” Ruby started, grabbing Ladybug’s attention, “but she’s a good person in a bad situation. The tones she gives off are both spring and storm and I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that storm came to prove everyone wrong. All I want to do is help her.”

“The plan will work, Ruby.” Ladybug said, smiling softly as she placed a hand over Ruby’s, causing the girl to look up. “Sure it’ll take a bit more time, but talk it out with those you trust. Chat Noir and I will back you up as well.” The young Culpa relaxed, eyes shining brightly as she stared at ladybug.

“Thank you Ladybug.”

“Of course.”

°·°·°·°·°·°·°

##  ** _Next day_ **

“Rubes!” Ruby looked up to see Lila walk over to her, a sweet smile on her face, though her eyes held a dangerous glint. In the distance, she saw Alya and the other mindless sheep stare, as if encouraging Lila to talk with her.

The girl sighed, closing her notebook and standing up, just as Lila reached her. “Hey, Rubes. The others encouraged me to talk to you about Adrien. So I was hoping we could compromise.” She said sweetly, but Ruby could feel the bad air around her.

“How about we talk about this in a more private location. That way we’re not interrupted.” Ruby narrowed her eyes as she spoke softly, gesturing for Lila to walk first. A scowl replaced the girl’s fake smile and she walked forward. The young Culpa looked back and saw Adrien stare at her in worry, standing next to Chloe and Marinette, who wore the same expressions.

_Make amends, Adrien. I’ll be back in one piece._ She stared at them for a bit more, offering a small smile before walking off with Lila.

They entered a quiet room, Ruby fumbling with her phone before putting in her front pocket, just as Lila turned around. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but let me make this clear, Adrien is _mine._ And I’ll ruin you just like I did to that baker girl.” Lila sneered, her glare was practically murderous. But Ruby wasn’t affected.

In fact, Ruby smirked, walking forward confidently to the girl and watching as she lost her edge began stepping back. Her back hit the wall and she started to panic as Ruby placed a hand on the wall next to her head. “Oh sweetheart, I’m not playing any games. I said it before when I said Adrien is like a brother to me. If only you stopped your lies, maybe you would have a chance. And if you played for the other team.” Ruby said cheekily, leaning forward. She watched as Lila pale before blushing madly, pushing Ruby off of her.

Ruby just composes herself, her eyes turning cold as she stared at Lila. “You had your chance to apologize. Keep the sheep for all I care. Before I leave, I’ll make sure Marinette gets the attention she deserves. She’s not someone you can manipulate to suicide, unlike those in your last school.” She paused, seeing the color drain from Lila soon hearing that.

“And Adrien is _not_ a prize for you to win. You claim to have all these connections to famous people. But none of them check out. Especially since you claim to be _friends _with those who were _dead _long before you were born.”

“So what if I lied?! They’ll believe anything I say! It's not my fault that the girl killed herself for having others bully her! They just wanted to hear interesting tales–”

“And yet, it was _you _who whispered the lies in their ears. Just like you’re doing now. With connections such as yours, you would be smart to think about what you say. Before this, I was told that Marinette was almost gone _and _that you’ve caused at least 4 akumas to go after her. Not to mention that you willingly have been Akumatized.”

“How do you know all this?!” Lila shrieked, her face red and she balled her hands into fists. Ruby gave an unimpressed stare, crossing her arms.

“A real reporter checks the facts. There were cameras around Paris, and unlike the ladyblog, my blog is backed up by a big company. Alya is lucky I’m not blacklisting her blog for false information. Not yet anyways.” She turned, ready to walk out, when she stopped, glancing back at the fuming girl.

“And claiming to be friends with L_adybug _of all people, when you knowingly want her dead, is putting a big target on your head. Plan all you want to call me out, I’ll be waiting for the extremes you to achieve that.” With that, she left the room. Lila fumed on the spot, wondering how a brat like Ruby knew so much.

_I’ll make sure everything you say is a lie, Ruby._

Ruby took out her phone from her pocket, smiling at the recording before saving it and making a copy of it. She walked back to her spot, hearing pairs of steps walking towards her. Looking up, she saw Alya with some of the girls around her, as well as Marinette walk towards her.

They stopped and stared at each other upon reaching Ruby. Both looked uncertain, Alya was more hateful than Marinette’s. Ruby, getting agitated, stands up stepping between the two before words can be said.

“Look I don’t know what kind of drama you both have, but it's petty. Whatever Lila has told you about Marinette can’t possibly be true, but would you know, Alya? Seeing as you never asked Marinette.” She stood in front of Marinette protectively, staring down at Alya.

“The rivalry between me and Lila over a _boy _is ridiculous and I would never stoop that low just to keep someone I know away from someone else. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something to write.” Alya and the girls stared in shock as Ruby walked away, Marinette scurring after her.

“What– forget it. Let’s find Lila.” Alya said after recovering, the others nodded and following the checkered shirt girl.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°

During lunch, Ruby went to find Marinette, when she saw she was with two boys. One with black hair and a red jacket while the other had red tomato hair and a dark grey cardigan. They were talking, Ruby couldn’t hear however due to being far, but found out Marinette was crying. The girl was about to go over there, when Marinette lunged herself at the two boys, hugging him tightly.

She smiled at the scene and turned away, knowing she can find Marinette later. Instead, she walked out to the courtyard, when a scream echoed out. Ruby ran and saw the Alya and others run away, as an akuma jumped down from a ledge, looking around.

“Lila it’s okay!!” Alya yelled, dodging a projectile that was aimed for her. The reporter managed to active the akuma alert, causing everyone in the school and in the area to be alert of what was happening.

“You!” Ruby turned and saw Lila stare at her menacingly.

“Oh my, this proves my words even more. You’re after me, right? Let’s see if you can catch me, Rossi.” Ruby smirked, dashing out to the front doors, an enraged Lila behind her.

“Lila no! Whatever Ruby said wasn’t true!” Alya had yelled trying to follow. But something began to block the front doors. “Lila!”

The girl looked like a spider, her skin deathly pale, eyes red and enraged staring as Ruby ran. Surprisingly, she was fast, but since Lila was an akuma she could catch up. People had already left the scene when the alert sounded, everyone in the streets going to designated shelters until the akuma was dealt with.

Ruby didn’t know how long she had been running, but when she reached the Louvre and saw no one, she relaxed. The air drastically changed and she turned, watching as Lila stalked over to her.

“Just because you know about my lies, doesn’t mean anything. I can ruin you like that girl and make you look like a fool! But Hawkmoth wants to know if you actually know who he is.” Lila smirked, shooting out a thread from her hair and throwing at Ruby. The girl dodged at the last second, though she knew that she can’t dodge forever.

“So you’re a truth seeker? Or stealer to make them you’re own?” Ruby remarks, dodging multiple threads.

“Shut up!!” Lila screeched, throwing double the threads than before. Ruby’s eyes widen, knowing she can’t dodge that many when a figure jumps in front and blocks all of the threads. Ruby hears Lila snarl lowly as she stared at Chat Noir.

“Looks like the cat has come to play.”

Chat Noir doesn’t reply, only giving a deadly glare to Lila as he stood protectively in front of Ruby. The sound of a yo-yo echoed and Lila was wrapped from the waist up and yanked back to the wall, crumbling on top of her. Ladybug lands next to Chat Noir, both of them watching as Lila picks herself up from the rubble.

“You okay, Ruby?”

“I’m fine, Ladybug.” Ruby panted, stepping back as Lila let out a scream.

_“Ladybug._ Why don’t you come here for a bit? So I can get a good look at your earrings.” Lila growled, before lunging at the three. Chat Noir quickly grabs Ruby and they all dodge out of the way.

They land on a roof that was a fair distance away from Lila, Chat Noir setting down Ruby gently. Ladybug noted that her partner was quiet, which was unusual for someone like him.

“There's a chance the akuma could be in her earring, hair tie, or bracelet. She wasn’t carrying any purse when I talked to her.” Ruby states, looking at Lila with a calculating look. “She’s after me. I can be a distraction while you guys–”

“What? No!” “Out of the question.” Both heroes reply at once, startling the young culpa.

“We have– _duck.”_ Ruby suddenly said, pushing both heroes quickly as a thread shot towards them. The thread hit her and felt the heat in her throat and felt her body being pulled. Vaguely she heard the heroes scream her and suddenly she felt herself being held tight.

She heard Lila laugh and move away from the heroes. “Now, let's find out what your hiding, shall we?”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very late Christmas gift! I am back I swear! College has begun once more and I didnt know how to end this so it took a minute. I am working on other stuff that I will post eventually(none miraculous, I am multifandom)and some fun crossover stuff! Also if I get enough response to wanting a more detailed miraculous vs akuma!lila, i would write it! Anyways enjoy! :D

Hawkmoth stood in his dark lair, watching one akumatized Lila Rossi go after Ruby Culpa. He doesn’t know if Ruby actually _knows_ who he is, but he needs to make sure it doesn’t happen. That she didn’t tell anyone. He needed his wife back, and he’ll do _whatever_ it takes to get her back.

Even at the cost of his favorite niece.

Chat Noir and Ladybug are persistent, as well as Ms. Rossi, and he would use her, even if she is useless most of the time.

He saw through his akuma’s eyes that she captured Ruby, hearing the heroes scream.

“Good work, Ms. Rossi. Get those answers we _both_ seek.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Ruby could feel her throat burning, her whole body felt like a sack of potatoes. She had a headache that couldn’t go away as much as she tried to ignore it.

“Let’s start with simple questions, shall we?” Lila asked once they were far away from the heroes. She had managed to cover a lot of the area with her threads, so that they could alert her if the heroes arrived.

“What are Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s identities?” Lila asked, looking at the bound girl in front of her. Threads surrounded the wall, Ruby’s form covered by the lower half and her arms were stuck next to her. Ruby felt her throat burn more, and she stared at the akuma as her mouth started moving on its own.

“I don’t know Ladybug or Chat Noir’s identities.” She crooked out, trying to look around the area. Some stranglers running away immediately from the sight.

“Lila, I must say, I think I liked you better as Volpina. This akuma is a bit stupid. That and it’s a spider. _Gross_.” Ruby called out, and Lila snarled, raising a hand as if to strike when a gust of wind pushed her back.

Ruby turned her head and saw a hero clad in red, sporting a sword in her hand on a nearby rooftop. Another hero clad in yellow and black stripes, landed softly next to her red hero. The red hero had a long dragon-like tail while the striped hero had wings on her back.

“Back off, wannabe heroes!” Lila roared as she approached before turning to Ruby. “Reveal your secrets to me!”

The threads glowed violently and Ruby let out a cry of pain at the heat, feeling her throat being squeezed. “M-my brother called me to h-help our cousin a-and his friend. I-I know wh-who Hawkmoth r-really is. Lila is a p-pathetic cheap liar who’s u-using others to hurt someone special. She-she also works w-with Hawkmoth. W-what I’m planning against L-Lila will happen–” the cut of threads was heard. The two heroes engaged Lila as the threads were cut.

Ruby felt like the world was spinning as she fell. Colors blended together and the noise was _everywhere_. Even her final sense was going all over the place. Arms wrapped around her just before she hit the ground and felt like the noise was jumping away. The girl tried to focus on sight and slowly blinked, seeing that she was pressed against a person clad in green like armor.

_“… she's gonna…fine… Abeille is…havoc… want me… stay?”_ Words were in and out as she tried to get her bearings back. It was hard, but eventually, her sight came and saw a figure in turquoise sitting next to her as a black and red-figure disappeared.

Groaning, Ruby sat up, feeling a hand gently push her down. She tensed, thinking that Lila had someone else helping her, when a voice spoke.

“Relax, little one. Its gonna take a bit to get your sight clear at least.” The voice, a slightly older male by the sound of it, spoke calmly to her. She forced herself to relax, feeling ache from the long run earlier.

“I tried so hard to not reveal anything. I don’t _like_ Lila for hurting kind people like Marinette. I don’t _like_ Gabriel for what he’s doing to Adrien. If I had the power to protect them, I would. It’s _not_ fair.” Ruby covered her face as she laid down next to the hero.

They stayed silent for a few moments, before the sound of magic echoed throughout the city. Ladybugs flew around, some going over to where they were and healed Ruby before disappearing. The girl visibly relaxed, glad that the threat was over finally.

“Sometimes it’s enough to keep those you care about close. You aren’t alone and neither is Marinette.” Ruby heard the hero shuffle and peeked through her hands, seeing a tall snake-themed hero offering a hand. Hesitantly, she took his hand as he helped her up, both of them hearing footsteps behind them.

Before she could turn around, Ladybug tackled her in a hug, followed by Chat Noir. “Never do that again, you hear me!?” Ladybug pulled back and turned the young girl around. Ruby looked at blue and green panicked eyes on her, and her own eyes widened.

“U-uh y-yeah–”

“When Marinette told me you ran out to lure the akuma away, I didn’t want to believe it! Then me and Chat see exactly that!” Ladybug wasn’t angry, Ruby knew that. She was _scared_. There weren’t many people who were scared _for_ her, not at her.

“Alright, bug,” the snake hero– Ruby had yet to get a name from them– placed a gentle hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, and she relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” Ruby started, before her eyes hardened. “I’m sorry that I didn’t do it sooner.”

“What?”

“If it means my cousin and my new friends are safe, I’ll do it again. I should’ve let Rossi get that first akuma, then those sheep would’ve _seen_ the truth. My sixth sense has kept me alive before I moved to Paris, and a magical terrorist who’s too scared to come out isn’t going to stop me.” The heroes stared at Ruby, her eyes determined and stance tenser than anything.

Ladybug held her gaze for a bit, before she sighed in defeat. “Do not run into danger the next time this happens. Now one of us will take you back. Your friends must be worried.”

Ruby shrugged, smiling at the heroes. “I don’t mind the company. Besides new heroes are cool too.” The other heroes smiled at that.

Chat Noir offered to give her a ride on his back before they all headed to the school.

“I never got a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Viperion.” The turquoise haired boy said calmly, offering a smile.

“Ryuko. I’ve heard many things about you.” The dragon said politely, eying the bee-themed hero.

“A-abeille.” Ruby noticed Ladybug sharing a look to Ryuko about the hero’s stuttering, but said nothing. After a few more jumps, the heroes landed in the courtyard. Luckily there weren’t any students out. Chat let go of Ruby as she patted his head as thanks.

“What’s gonna happen with Lila?”

“The police are making sure Lila is well enough to either go home or go back to school. Not much we can do for the moment.” Ladybug crossed her arms and frowns in thought.

The other heroes begin to leave, before an excited scream is heard. “Ladybug!”

“I’ll see you around, Ruby.” The heroine glances at the reporter running down the stairs before she and the other heroes leave.

“Wait!” Alya pants out once she stands next to Ruby, who was starting to walk away. Unfortunately, she didn’t make it far when she felt Alya’s hand grip her wrist.

“What did you do to Lila?”

“What did I do? You’re kidding me. Two of _your_ classmates were in danger, one of them akumatized while the other RAN for her life and all you care about is what I _did_ to Lila? Some reporter you are.” Ruby scoffed, tugging her wrist away from the girl and walked away.

“Hey come back he–”

“Ruby!” Three voices sounded on top of the stairs, and the girls turned to see Marinette, Chloe, and Adrien run towards her. Adrien got to her first, checking for any injuries and repeatedly asking if he should call Felix or Gorilla to take you home. Marinette and Chloe had tears in their eyes, both talking at the same time about how worried they were and _why would you do some so stupid!_

Ruby just smiles softly, bringing them into a group hug as she whispers. “I’m okay.”

Alya feels as if she’s invading a private moment. All of them are genuine with Ruby. A pang of hurt flashes in her heart. How long has it been since she’s seen Marinette’s smile? Her kindness?

_How long has it been since they’ve talked like best friends?_

That hurt stayed with her as she left the group alone. Alya turned to leave, not seeing the glance Ruby had sent her way.

Had Alya known sooner, Ruby wouldn’t have to make such extra measures over the next few days.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings bois and girls of the world, I have returneth from the mainland. Yes I know it took forever, but I was failing class and had writer's block so I had to do something about it. Forgive me if I couldn't do all of the tags, I never had the time to write them down this time.

The next few days were quiet. Lila kept telling lies at a quiet but rapid pace, Alya kept trying to get Adrien and Ruby to her side of things. Ruby was annoyed to say the least.

Adrien had apologized to Marinette and Chloe, almost hyperventilating in fear of being hated by his favorite people, only for Marinette to shut him up with a strong hug and a promise. The three were inseparable now, Ruby only joining at times.

A day or two after that, Ruby ran into Juleka, who was hanging out with her brother at the park.

"Ruby." Juleka's soft voice echoed in her ears and she looked up from her spot on the bench. Juleka has never shown any outright hate for Marinette, Ruby has even seen her talk with the noirette. The boy next to her, however, was a mystery.

"Hi, Juleka. This is a nice surprise."

"I was doing some errands with my brother when I saw you. This is my brother." Juleka smiles and gestures to the tall boy carrying a guitar case on his back.

"Nice to finally put a name to the face. Jules and Marinette have told me much about you. I'm Luka." The boy offers his hand out and Ruby smiles, sensing nothing but peace around him as she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Luka. I hope it's been good things being told."

"Well if you count exposing one Rossi girl, then I count that as good." Ruby looked at the siblings in silence, shock written on her face. Luka nudged his sister forward, watching her fidget a bit.

"After she got akumatized, it got me thinking. She almost got akumatized the last time if it wasn't for you. And when I went to talk with Marinette... she was threatening her about stopping whatever plan you had to expose her. I couldn't trust anyone else about this, so I told my brother. Luka had said that her melody was off tune, and my brother is never wrong about things like that." Ruby stared at the girl with wide eyes, surprised by how much and steady she was talking. And how similar their senses were.

Silently, Ruby put away her phone and stood up, tackling Juleka in a hug. The girl gasped in surprise but returned the hug with surprising strength. They stayed like that for a bit before spending the next few hours talking with one another.

After a while, they parted ways, Ruby walking around Paris to think.

Plans are simple. Having friends on one's side before the plan strikes is a safe treat. Ruby took out her phone, writing notes, and names of people who are on Marinette's side and sending a copied list to Felix.

"Well if it isn't miss secret." Ruby frowned and turned, coming face to face with Lila, her snake eyes glaring at her.

"Mlle. Rossi." The two girls stared at each other, one indifferent about the confrontation, the other showing nothing but detest. "Care to join me for a cup of coffee?" Ruby stared at the girl as she raised an eyebrow, surprised by the open invitation. With a slight nod, Lila followed Ruby to a nearby cafe.

Once at the cafe, the girls ordered their drinks and a few pastries before going to a far corner of the shop to wait. They sat in silence for a bit, Lila eying the girl in front of her warily. Ruby just went through her phone, sending a few messages as they both waited for their order. Eventually, Lila broke the silence. "Why the invitation?"

"It's relaxing, and you want to talk. am I wrong?" Ruby set down her phone on the table and stared at the Italian girl. "Cafe's are much more relaxing and closest area with proper seating, for a proper talk."

"And suddenly you're being formal. Gross." Lila scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"One of us has to be. How I act in and out of school is obviously different. But not noticeable that'll have people questioning my reasons. You, on the other hand, want that attention on yourself. I'm only doing business." Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly, crossing her arms in front of her. The girls stared at each other for a long moment, before quickly changing their expressions as the waitress came over with their order.

Ruby took a sip of her coffee, letting the sound of the cafe fill in the silence between the girls.

"How did you know I was lying so quick?" The young Culpa looked at the Italian, irritation written in her features.

"Many simple things. Main thing is that you messed with Adrien." Lila's eyes flashed with rage in seconds at the mention of the boy she wants.

"What do you care? You've only been here not even 2 months! You could be lying about knowing Adrien. Besides he cares so much about his _'high road'_ that he didn't even tell his best friend and left that baker girl to suffer." The Italian rambles on, rage building inside as she keeps a calm facade at the shop.

"That brat doesn't even have the balls to tell another soul about what's been happening! Her supposed _best friend_ is wrapped around my finger and everyone always follows the loudest idiot. Marinette just needs that blonde rich _bitch_ to complete the bully look with me not having to lift a finger."

Ruby slammed down her empty cup, the bottom of the cup showing a crack. Lila had jumped in fright and the cafe quieted for a moment, before going back to its liveliness. The Italian looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them and sighed, turning to Ruby.

Only to freeze in fear.

Ruby's gaze was ice-cold, a small frown on her face as she stared at Lila. "In case you didn't remember from your last fuck up, Adrien and I are like siblings. He comes to me for everything! And if you haven't noticed, Adrien and Marinette have been attached to the _hip_. Marinette has spent far too long pleasing people who don't deserve her time, seeing as they quickly decide that another face with big promises and false actions can provide better. That blonde rich bitch as you called her, hasn't bullied anyone since heroes day if I'm not mistaken. The day you turned into _Volpina_ and helped Hawkmoth in akumatizing all. of. Paris."

Lila stared at Ruby's cold eyes, eyes that could rival Gabriel Agreste's disgusted look. _Would Hawkmoth send an Akuma for her or me?_

Closing her eyes, Ruby took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "A shame really, Lila. Of all the stories you could've told that wouldn't get you in trouble, is what's going to destroy your web of lies. Enjoy your kingdom, your highness. I heard its lonely at the top without your subjects and king by your side." Ruby gathered her things, taking a pastry before heading to the front of the cafe, leaving Lila alone.

Lila didn't know how long she sat there, but it was enough for the waitress from before to show her the receipt. That was paid for.

Lila snaps out of it and looks at the waitress in confusion, wondering why she's getting the receipt. The waitress just shrugs and tells her to check the back of it before leaving.

Turning the paper, Lila's rage builds at a rapid pace as she reads what was left.

_You have 72 hours to reveal everything, darling. After that, even Hawkmoth _ _cant save you_

_~XOXO_

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby groaned as she put her phone down, turning to see Alya run-up to her, looking a bit nervous.

"Mlle. Césaire." Ruby watched the dark-skinned girl look at her weirdly, before shaking her head.

"I was wondering if we could talk. Clear some air." Alya offered, smiling sheepishly as she gestured forward. Ruby stared at her, silently debating and praying for some peace and quiet.

Eventually, she sighed, making a motion with her hand as she started walking forward. She saw Alya sigh in relief, catching up with Ruby.

"What I said to you that day was wrong, I realize that." The girl started, fidgeting with her phone. "When we tried to talk to Lila, she would walk off before we could ask was wrong. So we assumed you threatened her."

Ruby glanced at Alya, seeing her lamely shrug her shoulders as she talked. "I appreciate your apology, but it's not me who you should apologize to." They walked for a bit before stopping and a bus stop, Ruby turning to the journalist.

"What do you--"

"Since Lila came, you've accused Marinette of proof she doesn't have. But it's proof that you don't have either, correct?" Ruby watched Alya flush in embarrassment. "When I first came here, I saw confusion and blindness. I saw a wolf in sheep's clothing. When someone warns you, don't assume its jealousy. Not when they _genuinely_ care for you."

Alya had tears streaming down her face as she listened to Ruby's words. The realization hit her when she remembered all the times Marinette saved her from akumas, even after hurting the girl's feelings.

"Couldn't have better said it myself, _sister_." A voice interrupted the girls, and they turned to where the bus was just leaving, a lone figure standing in front of them. Alya gasped as she stared at the person, dread filling her.

Ruby smiled a little at the person, grabbing his luggage. "Now, didn't I tell you I would come back with proper help, Césaire?"

"Wait-- you-- _you can't be_..."

"Oh but she _is_." The man laughed, walking away as Ruby shook her head, before following him.

After all, the last day _he_ left, he had warned the class that the day he came back, was the day they would _regret_ messing with his family.

And Felix Culpa _always_ keeps his words.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly it took 2 days to write the chapter. Other than that, not much happening. Also, someone interact with me plz. Anon or not idc, isolation has made me sad

“Tell me, sister, how are things? Made any friends?” Felix walked towards the Grand hotel like he owned the place, Ruby following closely behind with his luggage. One of the employees immediately offered their services and she thanked them, telling them to send it up to her room.

“I have a few friends here, but is that really important?” The girl asked her brother as they both stepped into the elevator and Felix pressed the button to Chloe’s floor.

“Of course it is. Having friends, _especially_ from that class– the most influential ones at least– is crucial for when liar Rossi is exposed. People will believe _you over_ her.”

They stepped out of the elevator once it stopped, walking towards Chloe’s room when they bumped into the Mayor.

“Mayor Bougerious, a pleasure to see you again,” Felix spoke first, both Culpa siblings watching as the Mayor’s face brightened.

“Felix, and young Ruby! How lovely it is to see you both. I hope things are going well, yes?”

“Things are as expected. I’m taking a short break from my travels to visit my sister and cousin. There’s a certain… play I’m waiting for that’s exclusive here only.” Ruby wanted to sigh then and there at the evil look in Felix’s eyes, but with the mayor there, her brother would have her head if she showed any possible disrespectful gesture.

“Splendid! Well, I hope you spend as much time with your family before your departure. Chloe and Marinette are doing homework but do help them take a break.” The mayor casted a worried look back to Chloe’s room, causing Ruby to frown a bit.

“Of course. Well, we shall be on our way then. Have a wonderful day, Mayor Bougerious.” Felix easily said, smiling as he walked passed him, Ruby waving at him before following her brother, worry on her face.

Chloe and Marinette weren’t ones to overwork themselves on homework unless something big stopped them from doing classwork in the last few days. Reaching Chloe’s room, Felix knocked before opening the door himself, not surprising Ruby at the least.

“Hey! Learn to wait AFTER knocking. One of us could’ve been changing for all you know.” Chloe chided the older Culpa, glaring at him as he just shrugged, grinning like a smug bastard.

“There’s a lock for a reason, Chlo. But even then, you never lock the door for me _or_ my sister.” Felix grinned as Chloe blushed darkly at the mention of Ruby, though her glare remained in place.

Marinette hadn’t noticed the extra party, given how she mumbled to herself with headphones blocking all noise from outside. You could hear the faint sound of Jagged Stone blaring through the headphones covering her small ears.

Felix hugs Chloe, as his sister walks over to the mumbling noirette. She stands in front of the girl’s laid down figure, watching as she stopped, slowly looking up before squealing. The smaller girl took off her headphones and jumped up, tackling Ruby in a hug.

Well done, sister. You managed to bring light back into the young Dupain-Cheng. Felix nods at the accomplishment, watching the interaction closely.

“Did you get here? I’m sorry we were catching up on work I had commissions to care off a–”

“Let me stop you right there, marigold.” Ruby holds up her hand, smiling at Marinette’s rambles. The girl laughs sheepishly, before Felix clears his throat, gaining their attention.

Marinette positively shrieks before running over to the older boy, almost sending him tumbling down at the force of the hug. “You’re here! I can't believe it! How–”

“I made a stop to watch the show. My job is to make sure you are all well taken care of, while my dear sister destroys a liar.”

Ruby watches the interaction, smiling warmly at how relaxed her brother looks. It had been a while since she had seen him this content with anything that wasn’t her. The girl’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“Rubes?” Chloe softly calls her name, and the girl looks at the blonde, watching her stare in concern.

“Nino texted, asked if we could talk. Don’t worry your buzzing little head, Chloe. I’m a big girl.” The girl winks at the blonde, watching in satisfaction as Chloe’s face darkens. She turns to the other two, sighing as they get into a debate about fashion.

“Felix will stay here with you guys till I come back. Apparently, everyone wants to talk today.” Ruby interrupts them, causing Felix to frown at the information.

“You were talking with Césaire before I had arrived.” He states, Chloe and Marinette turning to her in shock.

“I talked with Lila too.”

“WHAT.” “ARE YOU INSANE!?” Both girls scream at her, looking like they both wanted to shake the young Culpa.

“Relax. This was always the plan. Negotiate first to give them a chance to confess, or be ruined forever. Look I’ll see you guys later.” Ruby sighed, answering Nino’s text as she walked out. The girls protested as she left, only to be stopped by Felix.

“Felix?” Marinette looked at him worriedly, wondering why he wasn’t going after her as well.

“She’ll figure it out. Ruby is stronger than she looks.” Felix reassured them, but in the back of his mind, he was worried too. And he had every _right_, it was his sister.

“That’s my worry,” Chloe speaks to them both, causing them to look at her confused. “The stronger she is, the harder she’ll fall. And eventually, it'll be right into Hawkmoth’s claws.”

None of them wanted to think about it. Felix had been informed by Adrian that she had almost been akumatized, and almost sent her a ticket to leave Paris that day. But if there was anything Ruby was good at, it was fixing these kinds of problems. He isn’t emotionally attached as she is and doesn’t have the special sense of knowing people’s _true_ nature like she does. That’s why Ruby is the only one Felix can trust with this.

But the other problem was the consequences if she did get akumatized. Ruby is a strategist at best, always analyzing any obstacle or opponent before finding that point of weakness. She’s skilled in using words _against_ people. If Felix hadn’t known she would be a writer, he would’ve thought she was a spy.

“We have no choice but to trust her.” He tells the girls, watching them look defeated.

“Come on. You girls need to finish your homework.”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Ruby waited at the park, humming a low tune as she sat on a bench between two trees. The spot gave the perfect shade and the perfect view of everything in the park.

A buzz in her phone alerted her, and she looked at the text Nino sent, frowning in confusion.

_Nino 6:45 pm: sorry dudatte, I ran into Alya. She asked where I was going and when I told her, she begged if she could come as well to talk_

Ruby sighed, thinking if she should talk with Alya again. Looking up from her phone, she noticed how quiet it suddenly had gotten. The girl scowled, standing up from the bench. _This is how people die in horror movies, stop moving. _She chided herself for her love of mystery as she began to walk towards the fountain.

The girl could make out something on top of the fountain, narrowing her eyes to see better in the darkening sky. A butterfly sat on the top of the structure. A red butterfly.

“What–”

The sound of a flute was heard, large hands grabbed her from behind, dropping her bag and phone in the process. Ruby struggled against the strength of whoever was behind her, trying to calm her panicking heart. She threw her head back, colliding with the nose of someone. They screamed, letting her go quickly as she turned and stepped on their foot, elbowing the person in the face.

Not wanting to be caught, she leaves behind her things, running as fast as she can to safety. The girl glances back at the scene, not understanding what was happening. The person that had grabbed her _disappeared_, leaving the park empty again.

She faces forward, only to bump into someone. Ruby yells as she falls into the floor and quickly looks up, seeing Luka stand over her in concern. Allowing herself to relax, she takes his offered hand.

“You look a little lost.”

“I’m… I’m fine.” She pants out and instantly regrets looking at him. His aura wasn’t the same. There was almost _nothing_ to sense but one lingering thing. That linger reminded her of Lila.

“You’re not Luka.”

“Of course I am.” He furrows his brows, taking a step towards her as she takes a step back. There are distance footsteps about 20 feet away, but she pays no mind to it. Not when there’s an imposter in front of her.

“Ruby, you don’t look so well.” Her vision blurs, eyes widening as she takes another step back. Her footing is uneven and she trips, slowly crawling back.

“W-what did you do?” The young Culpa watches as Luka disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing Volphina and Mayura. The blue villain just stands as the orange fox strides forward, grinning widely.

“Didn’t you know that curiosity killed the cat? It’s not smart to get close to a red butterfly.” The girl stands over her, laughing as she picked up a weakened Ruby. The poor girl’s sense is out of wack, feeling everything and nothing at the same time, making her want to throw up.

“Hawkmoth wants to have a word,” Mayura speaks, as Volpina bounds Ruby, before putting a blindfold over her eyes. The girl is panicking, breathing coming out quickly as she loses more senses. Shes slinger over someone’s shoulder, and feels them moving.

The last thing shes able to notice, thanks to her sense of smell, is the scent of Alya’s perfume before she completely passes out.


End file.
